


Il serait temps de passer à autre chose

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Short One Shot, some angels are insufferable self righteous bastards
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale était paraît il juste assez salaud pour être digne d'intérêt. Gabriel n'est pas d'accord avec le mot « intérêt » ; pareil pour Islington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il serait temps de passer à autre chose

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il serait temps de passer à autre chose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Neverwhere, Good omens (et un soupçon de Dogma)  
>  **Personnages :** Gabriel, Aziraphale, Islington ; mention de Crowley (et Loki)  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman et un peu aussi de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "tourner la page" pour 31_jours (26 avril ‘07)  
>  **Prompt :** sur une suggestion de Rapunzelita  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des plumettes

Autrefois, les anges peuplaient les cieux et obéissaient à Dieu. C’était la belle époque pour eux. Et puis les Hommes, dotés de libre arbitre, ont déteint sur certains et agité leurs esprits.  
Gabriel se targue d’être resté Droit malgré tout, et plus encore, de n’être même pas surpris par les défections des autres, quoiqu’il s’en dise quelque peu chagriné.

Un soir de beuverie sur Terre, Aziraphale confie à Crowley que d’après lui, ce type avait non pas le proverbial balai mais son épée – pas enflammée, quand même - enfoncée dans le fondement jusqu’à la garde.  
(Il cherche encore à comprendre pourquoi à ces mots, Crowley s’est effondré en gloussant hystériquement, laissant l’ange dépité maugréer quelque chose sur les qualités comparées d’un Château-d’Yquem et d’un vin de l’Atlantide, et quel dommage qu’elle ait coulé avec ses vignes, oh, zut, et quel dommage qu’on n’ait simplement plus le droit d’en parler… enfin, je suppose qu’il est inutile de se lamenter sur le passé et qu’il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant ?  
\- Reprends un verre, Az’, ça t’évitera de dire des bêtises, avait conclu un Crowley hilare.)

N’empêche, Là-Haut, chaque fois qu’il arrive quelque chose de travers, Gabriel soutient qu’il l’avait bien senti et que si on l’avait laissé prendre les choses en main et serré la vis aux coupables, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais après tout, est-ce bien la peine de chercher à tout prix à récupérer des brebis galeuses qui coulent les îles dont on leur a confié la protection ou perdent les épées de flammes qu’on leur remet pour accomplir un devoir de garde, etc, etc, si on m’avait écouté on n’aurait pas planté ces vignes En-Bas on les aurait gardées pour nous, on n’aurait pas laissé un tel incapable descendre sur Terre regardez le résultat, je suis sûr qu’il pactise avec un Démon dans notre dos et -

\- Et, Gabriel, tu pourrais te la fermer deux minutes ? Merci. Ça fait _longtemps_ , tu sais. Islington est définitivement parti, on garde un œil sur Aziraphale au cas où, Loki ne reviendra pas, on a déjà prévu le coup de l’Antéchrist, et tout le reste, tout est sous contrôle. Et tu as autre chose à faire que ressasser de vieilles querelles, non ? Tout ça est révolu maintenant alors s’il te plaît tourne la page sur ta rancune personnelle et fais ce que tu as à faire aujourd’hui et maintenant.


End file.
